Please Remember Me
by Champaign20
Summary: Hi. My name is Kelsey. I have cancer... Don't know how i got it, but we'll see. Will Sirius, my lover, remember me, if i die?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Remember Me!**

**Chapter 1: **

**Disclaimer: ALL but Kelsey and Matthew belong to the marvelous writer, J.K. Rowling. The wonderful song belongs to the amazing Tim McGraw. ENJOY!**

**My eyes water as the bright sunlight enters my room. A soft voice is humming from the corner, I recognize it immediately. I roll over and see my big brother sitting in the chair. I wonder how I got here, and then suddenly my memory begins to come back. My heart beats faster and I start gasping for air. I look myself over, accessing the damage. My body looks like someone tried to kill me. **_**Oh wait, they did**_**, I think. My eyes widen in horror as the last of the memory comes back. Tears in my eyes, I hear him get closer before his warm arms embrace me.**

**"Kels," he whispers gently, "Sis…m…mom and dad are dead."**

**His voice breaks, I can hear the strain in it. My brain takes moments to process that statement. It was as if the words were going through a membrane. **_**M…mom and d…dad are d…dead**_**, my body tenses. There was no stopping it as the tears began to pour down my face. My parents had been great wizards, the best in my opinion. I wracked my brain for any recollection of this moment, but all I came upon were roadblocks. I curl up in my brother's warm arms and cry. Being a year and a half older than I, he took to this better. He holds me to him, running his hands through my brownish-gold hair. I hear him sigh before he continues to hum. The song was a lullaby my father had sung me as a younger child. **

**"Kelsey," he used to say, "This is your song, no matter what." **

**The tune was basically "Don't Take the Girl", a muggle song my father enjoyed. I loved it, and now it only made me cry harder. I curl up more, not wanting him to let me go. We stay this way for a long time. Nurses came and went, but none bothered us, knowing what happened.**

**"Matty?" I finally whisper when I've calmed down.**

**"Y…yes, Kels?" he whispers softly.**

**"W…what do we do now?" **

**"I will take care of you. Don't worry…" **

**I nod against his chest. Silence follows this. We don't speak again, but I do fall asleep in his arms. As I am asleep, a nurse comes in.**

**"How did she take it?" the nurse asks.**

**"Better than I expected…" Matt says solemnly. "But I haven't told her about the cancer. I… I just can't. I don't want to lose her."**

**He begins to cry, and I stir in my sleep. He calms down a little, but only enough not to wake me.**

**"Well, Matthew, you don't have to tell her yet. I think losing your parents is enough for one day. Poor girl," she looks at me, "She goes through so much, and only in a couple of days. Does she have any friends from Hogwarts that would like to come see her?"**

**"I…I'm not sure. I know she was friends with that Potter kid and his gang. Maybe some of the Gryffindor girls from her year." Matt sighs, "I guess just tell Dumbledore. I am sure he would know."**

**Matt runs a hand through my hair again, his green eyes filling with tears. He blinks them away and leans against the wall. As he relaxes, the nurse smiles and leaves, and he falls asleep.**

**A/N: Ok. So I may have lost you already, but don't worry. I will get into the whole losing parents way later. Kelsey's cancer is only Stage 2, so it may have a happy ending. :D I love happy endings… just to let you know. Oh and just to let you know… this will get better. I am trying. I haven't written in a while… so here goes. Read and review please :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I awake in Matt's arms and look around. Shock overtakes me again causing me to gasp when I realize that I am in the hospital. Matt awakes to my shock, and as he looks at me he begins to cry. I look up at him curiously.**

**"What's wrong, Matty?" I ask leaning against him again.**

**"W…well, Kels… i…I am afraid…"**

**He is interrupted by the door bursting open. I look at the people who have entered with interest and surprise. I smile as I see the gang standing there. Sirius, as always, was the first to step forward. He looks at me concerned, pauses at the foot of the bed, then runs to me and embraces me. **

**"S…Sirius, hun… you're killing me." I choke. **

**I feel him tense and then set me down. James, my untidy haired buddy, was the next to embrace me. His touch was gentle and caring. He looks at me solemnly and sighs, allowing Remus the next hug. I gasp, shocked.**

**"H…hi guys!" I state dumbly. **

**"Hey Kels!" they all say, practically in unison. **

**Finally, I spot my bestie in the back. Lily Evans, the very reason for my happiness, was just looking at me the way James had been. I wonder why they are looking at me this way, and turn to my brother for answers. **

**"Matt… what's going on?" I question.**

**"W…well… Kels… ummm… you have cancer, baby." Matt spits out, looking away from me, "I…its stage two, Hodgkin's Leukemia…"**

**Tears fill his eyes as he wraps me up in his arms. Once again, my body takes a moment to analyze this statement. My brain finally catching the seriousness, I begin to cry as well. **

**"M…matt… how?"**

**"Nobody knows, sis. I…I'm sorry."**

**"B…but?"**

**"The doctor says you'll probably live for a minimum of ten years, if we can't heal it." His statement is followed by more tears, "I… I don't want to lose you, Kels."**

**My body tenses and I begin to breathe heavily. The world seems to move more slowly. I don't realize it, until I am hyperventilating, but I was having a panic attack. I couldn't take all this news, all within a couple of days. I shut down, passing out, as the doctors swarm into my room.**

**"She'll be okay, guys. Just a minor panic attack." I hear a voice say. **

**"T…Thank you, Doctor." My brother says from one side of the room.**

**His voice is solemn and tearful. He sounds very far away though, almost as if he were leaving the room. I open my eyes and look around. Sure enough, Matt wasn't there. **_**Where did he go?**_** I ask myself, sitting up. I take in my surroundings, and slowly realize that I am not alone. Sitting in a chair on one side of the room is Sirius. He isn't looking at me, instead his head is down. As if detecting some type of motion, he looks up at me. Our eyes meet. His mysterious grey eyes look at me with a look of pain. I wonder why he is so pained, and why he stayed behind. Last time I remembered being with him, he wasn't interested in me. I look him over and smile solemnly at him, motioning for him to come and sit by me.**

**He sits on the bed beside me, taking me into his arms almost immediately, which takes me by surprise. His embrace is gentle and almost loving. He holds me to him, not speaking at first. The silence hangs thick in the air. I decide now was as good a time as any to speak.**

**"S…Sirius?" I look at his face, "Why do you suddenly seem to care?"**

**He back at me, his eyes sparkling, "Kels, we've been friends since first year. I…I didn't realize how much I really cared about you, until Professor Dumbledore said you were hurt. At that moment, my heart caught in my chest, and I wondered if you were going to be ok."**

**"R…really?" I look at him daring him to say he was kidding.**

**He chuckles, "Yes really, Kels! I don't know why I didn't realize it then, but you are the one girl I like."**

**I blush, thinking this over. I had never dated Sirius because we were friends. We had each other's back anytime something happened. I had had a crush on Sirius since second year when he started getting a little manlier, but I had never told him. That was, until last year, when I stated my feelings to him at a ball. We had decided to go together because he had no one and I was scared to ask anyone. He had smiled and hugged me then, saying he didn't want to ruin our friendship with a relationship. I knew this was a good reason and dropped it. Now, suddenly, he really did like me. **_**My, how things have changed**_**. I think smiling. **

**"So?" He looks me over. **

**I start, shaken out of my thoughts, I smile and kiss his cheek, "Well, I guess we can give a try."**

**I giggle and lean against him as he holds me close, "Good… cuz I don't know what I'd do if you had said no."**

**I look up at his face and smile, "Well, now you have me…" **

**I feel him smile and he lies back, still holding me to him, "You should get some rest, hun. I… I want you to get better fast so you can come back to school."**

**I smile and snuggle close to him. He begins to hum a tune I haven't heard before. It was soothing and kind. It also put me to sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

** This time when I wake up, I am in Sirius's arms. He is awake and holding me closely to him. He doesn't look at me as I move closer, but he does absently start to run his hand through my hair. I smile softly, as I lie there silently. Suddenly, the door bursts open, and in walks Matthew.**

** "Black, may I have a moment with my sister? You can come right back, but I need to talk to her alone first." Matt whispers, as he walks to me. **

** Immediately I sit up and smile at Sirius. He kisses my cheek softly, then walks outside and closes the door behind him. I look at Matt worriedly, coughing. He sighs and sits beside me, pulling me into his lap. I whimper as I take in his look. **

** "Sis," he says softly, "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I love you, and want to keep you as mine. So, I want to know. Are you and Sirius dating or whatever?"**

** "Ummm…well, he asked me to be his girlfriend… so I guess that's what you consider to be "whatever" of the situation." I smile at Matt.**

** "Well, I'm happy for you. You make me a very happy brother." He kisses my forehead.**

** He gets up and lays me against my pillow. As he walks out of the room, he smiles and looks at me.**

** "I'll send him back in. You two are wonderful together." He says walking out.**

** Sirius walks back in, smiling. He lies beside me and wraps an arm around me. I smile up at him and run a hand through his hair. He looks at me sweetly and holds me to him. He begins to hum softly. **

** "Sirius, how much longer do I have to stay here?" I wonder aloud.**

** "I think the doctor said tomorrow. It's wonderful. I can't wait." He says excitedly.**

** I giggle, "That is wonderful. I can't wait either."**

** Suddenly, the doctor walks into the room, and he smiles at me. He checks my readings, and then checks my temperature. He continues to smile and heads to the door. He sighs as he stands at the door. **

** "Ms. McCullen," the doctor says quietly, "You are free to go home… tonight." **

**"Really?" I ask excitedly, holding onto Sirius.**

**"Yes, Ms. McCullen, you may go home tonight. You just have to sign out and we will be asking for you back for treatment next week." **

** "Oh…okay. Thank you so so much."**

** "Anytime, sweet girl. I will be checking up on you regularly at work."**

** "Ok… yes sir."**

** Sirius climbs out of bed and smiles at me. He grabs me and pulls me out of the bed into his arms and hugs me tightly. I giggle and kiss his cheek. Matt comes to the door and looks at us sternly. I giggle again, knowing Matty just cares.**

** "Come on, sis. You and I need to get you dressed. The doctor says you shouldn't strain yourself, and you need to be careful what activities you do. So no sports." Matt says this very non-chalauntly. **

** "WAIT! NO QUIDDITCH!" I cry. **

** Sirius had already left at the mention of me changing clothes. I look at Matt with teary eyes, throw on my shirt, and run out of the room. I run to the end of the hall, down the stairs, and to the garden. There, I hide behind some hydrangeas. I lie there crying and clutching my side. Breathing ragged and heavily, I curl into a fetal position right there. Suddenly the world closes in on me. I couldn't do it. Not a year without sports. I needed sports. It was what calmed me down. Suddenly snapping out of my daze, I hear light footsteps. I muffle a cough and continue to clutch my stinging side. I lay there quietly waiting for the footsteps to disappear.**

** "Kelsey… I know you're in here." Sirius says softly.**

** "Leave me alone," I yell, coughing. "I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want anyone to talk to me."**

** I stay curled up, sobbing, until Sirius moves some stuff out of the way and finds me. He picks me up in his arms. I look up at him, tears still in my eyes, and continue to cry. He kisses me softly on the lips and holds me to him. I whimper and curl up to him. I cough against him and hold to him. He hums softly and my eyes flutter closed and fall asleep. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I awake in my room in my house. I look around and notice everything is all cleaned up. My trunk for school is at the edge of the bed. My pet owl, Hedgy, was perched in her cage asleep. I smile taking in the familiarity of it all. My TV was sitting on the entertainment center my dad had built last year. My dresser and closet were full of muggle clothes and robes. I smile as the family picture on my bedside waved at me. It was my family, of course. I sigh and look down at my body. I begin to wonder what happened between the hospital and my house. Lying back down, I look up at my ceiling where the stars were placed in constellations. I love astronomy; therefore, I have constellations and pictures of other stuff.**

**"Kels," I hear Matt whisper through the door, "Kels, can I talk to you?"**

**"Why?" I state firmly. **

**"I need you to know something."**

**"Fine."**

**"Okay," he says sitting down on the side of the bed, "Look! I love you, Kels. A lot. I will not let you get hurt, but you know what… I will let you play Quidditch. Only if you will watch yourself and be careful. You have to report any unusualness to me or Sirius, who will report it to me. Therefore, I know what's going on and if I can help. Okay?"**

**My eyes sparkle and swim with tears, "Okay, big brother."**

**I smile at him softly, and he looks at me. **

**"Good. Now let's get you ready to head to this dance." He says smiling and pulling out a package.**

**"Dance?" I look at him questioningly.**

**"Oh yea… you agreed to go to some dance at the Potter house with Sirius. He is the only reason I agreed for you to do Quidditch…and even go to this dance." He smiles softly, handing me the package.**

**"What is this?"**

**"A dress of course," he smiles and helps me unwrap it, "to wear to the dance."**

**As we unwrap it, the dress falls out into my hands. The material is silk and velvet. The color is a deep blue, and it is beautiful. I stand up and put it on. I slip off my pajamas and then slip on the dress. The shoes are black and I decide to leave my hair down. I let it fall in ringlets around my face. My eyes sparkle as I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a pale princess ready for a ball. **

**"Oh, Matty, This is beautiful. I love it. Thank you." I smile and hug him.**

**"Good…" I hear Sirius say behind me, "Because I picked it out."**

**I spin around and wrap my arms around his waist, "Oh thank you, baby."**

**"Hey… it's a win-win situation here. I get to see you in this beautiful dress, and you get a beautiful dress." **

**I giggle, and then turn to hug Matt, but he is already gone. I turn back to Sirius who is fixing his own hair in the mirror. He turns and kisses me deeply. Then he grabs my hand and leads me downstairs.**

**"Kelsey," Matt says standing at the bottom of the stairs, "You are to be home by midnight… or you will turn into a pumpkin."**

**I giggle softly, hugging him to me, "Yes… Fairy Godfather."**

**Sirius wraps me in his arms, "I'll have her home by 11:30."**

**I giggle, "Yea, big brother. What he said… I'll be home by 11:30."**

**Sirius kisses my cheek then we turn and leave. As we walk outside, I look up at Sirius and smile. He smiles at me and we head next door to James' house. When we get to the door, a doorman opens the door for us immediately. **

**"Master Black… How are you and your young lady today?" the butler asks as we walk in. **

**"We are well, Jim. We are here for the party." Sirius says politely as we take off our coats.**

**"Well I figured that much." The butler giggles, "I do hope you both have fun."**

**"Thank you, Jim. I will try to make her night wonderful."**

**I giggle and turn to him. He smiles at me, softly kisses my cheek, and walks me into the ballroom. James is meeting everyone at the door. He smiles when he spots Sirius and I walking in. James' eyes sparkle as he pulls me into a hug. He holds me for a few minutes, until Sirius clears his throat. I giggle and gently hug him back before pulling away to go back to Sirius. Lily walks up, smiling huge. She puts an arm around Potter's waist and I smile.**

**"Let's dance, baby." Sirius whispers in my ear. "I promise you that tonight will be amazing."**

**A reddish flush covers my cheeks. I smile and nod at him, afraid to say anything. He pulls me to the dance floor with him, and then I put my feet on his and we sway to the music. I smile up at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He continues to lead us dancing on the floor. I giggle, and lean against him. I kiss him softly on the cheek as we dance. His gray eyes sparkle as he stares at me lovingly. I stare back up at him with twinkling eyes like his. The night goes by almost too fast. It seems magical as he holds me in his arms.**

**"Kels," Sirius whispers to me as we lean against the wall together, "I love you. A lot. I'm glad your mine… all mine."**

**I smile softly at him, "I'm glad I'm all yours too, sweetheart. I love you too." **

**"Good," he smirks a little. **

**He pulls me into his arms, almost like a baby, and then carries me to my house. I lean my head on his shoulder and smile up at him as we near my house. He opens the door magically, and then carries me in smiling. He chuckles as he lays me on the couch.**

**"So… do you think Matt will be mad if I stay the night?" he whispers, lying down beside me.**

**"I don't know, baby. He may not mind, but you never know until you try." I giggle, wrapping my arms around him.**

**"So true," he whispers, lying there running his hand through my hair.**

**He begins to hum softly again. I smile up at him, sleepily. He continues to run his hand through my hair as he kisses my lips softly.**

**"Yo, Sirius." Matt's voice interrupts the moment sternly. "You can stay, but I must ask you to not touch my sister like that."**

**I giggle and curl up to Sirius, who is chuckling. He holds onto me and smiles up at Matt.**

**"I promise. I won't do anything to hurt her, nor will I do anything she doesn't want me to." Sirius states sternly.**

**"Good." Matt states.**

**I look over at my solemn brother. He smiles at me, with teary eyes. Sirius begins to run his fingers through my hair again. I smile softly at him and my brother. **_**I sure am glad I have such great people who care about me;**_** I smile inwardly at this thought. I curl close to Sirius and smile softly. Sirius whispers something softly in my ear, and then he begins to hum again. He runs his fingers through my hair as he hums, and it makes the whole time more relaxing. The next thing I know, I wake up in my bed still wrapped in Sirius' arms. **

**He snores lightly, his face closer to mine. I look him over as he sleeps. He smiles, and then whispers my name. I giggle softly, trying not to wake him. He wraps me tighter and I curl closer to him. Slowly I begin to fall asleep.**

**A/N: I really would like reviews… please… I am kinda new to all this… I don't wanna be doin bad and ya'll not like it. :D Please Review and Subscribe… more to come :D**


End file.
